Radio frequency identification technology, sometimes referred to as RFID technology, has a variety of commercial applications, and is typically used for object identification and tracking.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008-0258875 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/106,107 assigned to the assignee of the present application) describes various methods of coupling RFID functionality to a signage, such as, for example, a metal sign, so that the signage can be associated with data stored in the RFID integrated circuit that is affixed to or integrated with the metal sign. One such method involves attaching or coupling RFID functionality to a signage by forming a slot, opening, or aperture in the signage and using that slot, opening, or aperture to act as an antenna for an RFID integrated circuit that is physically coupled to the signage. This cutout, opening, or aperture creates what can be referred to as a “slot antenna,” which has radiation pattern properties similar to that of a dipole antenna. The selection of the length and width of the slot, opening, or aperture can be based on a desired radiation direction and/or pattern of the electrically conductive, RFID-enabled signage article that is formed when the RFID integrated circuit is coupled with the electrically conductive element.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008-0258875 also describes various apparatuses having RFID functionality. One such apparatus is an electrically conductive, RFID-enabled signage article including a slot antenna having an electrically conductive element including an opening; and an RFID integrated circuit coupled to the substrate. The slot antenna operates as an RFID antenna, and the electrically conductive element includes at least one of an electrically conductive substrate or electrically conductive sheeting.